The regeneration of human bone marrow from transplantation is now a common medical practice in the United States. Although stem cells resident in cardiac tissues and pulmonary tissues have been identified in humans, much remains to be learned about stem cell and progenitor cell biology in these tissues and in the bone marrow. A Consortium (the NHLBI Progenitor Cell Biology Consortium) could take advantage of recent developments (discoveries, technologies and reagents) to Identify and characterize progenitor cell lineages, to direct the differentiation of stem and progenitor cells and to address the challenges of transplanting those cells to translate into treatments in the regenerative biology and medicine armamentarium. An Administrative Coordinating Center (ACC) is necessary for this Consortium to achieve its goals of applying advances in stem and progenitor cell biology to advance the identity of cardiovascular, lung and blood diseases. The proposed ACC has the knowledgeable and experienced faculty and staff and a plan to provide outstanding administrative and technical support to the NHLBI Progenitor Cell Biology Consortium. The proposed ACC has a strong track record in and will organize meeting and conference calls, maintain written documents and a website, award subcontracts, oversee review and award of pilot and ancillary study funds, and process those studies, renewals and reports. The communications and professorial (instructional) strengths of the proposed ACC will enhance coordination of skills development activities. By bringing together collaborating groups of progenitor cell biology investigators and their data, organizing communications and information, and disseminating findings, the ACC will make an important contribution to the success of the NHLBI Progenitor Cell Biology Consortium.